Her Slave
by justatiredauthor
Summary: The last thing Naruto wanted was to be swept off his feet by a supposedly pink haired pirate who swears a lot more than a normal person. Oh wait- It's actually happening. The irony! [NaruSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

 ***Nervous* *Nervous***

 **It's been a while since I last wrote and I'm probably a bit rusty~ But, I present you "Her Slave". Other characters will be introduced later on~**

 **Reviews would be welcome! And please, no hate.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

* * *

Young lads and lasses, gather around as I begin a rather mystifying tale. A tale long forgotten and it's mystery left untold- So, perk up your ears because you might be the only ones to unravel the dark secret kept hidden for many centuries.

What was it, you ask?

Breath a wisp of the air. Salty and welcoming, no?

It might be hard to believe that this very air was once burdened with the aftermaths of wars, endless loops of killing. Bodies layed haphazardly around the bloody streets, sucked out of their lives until all were pale and cold. Not a single area was left unscatted, bodies were abandoned in shanty looking rookeries until they rot away into nothingness. The injured not being treated to their wounds were shackled to ground through pain, despair and anguish. It was like a living hell on earth.

This island, Kirigakure. The menacing past now buried behind in order to protect the island's far stretched fame. It surely lives up to it's name, "Hidden In The Mist".

And thus-

"It's our next target, mates." a sharp creak could be heard as someone's sword jabbed onto a paper- so deep that it had pierced the wood underneath. Looking closer, the crumpled part of the page had a strikingly red circle around what was supposedly the "target". Those words were heard loud and clear, cheers baffled the room.

"Just so you know, captain. Pure oak tables don't fall from the skies when you're running outta them. You should really refrain from poking holes on these rare and EXPENSIVE furniture." a beautiful woman with ravishly long blonde hair blurted out, emphasizing on the "expensive" part. Her thin fingers went over to her forehead, rubbing it in annoyance. The other hand supported a half opened book which had a leather coating surrounding it's rectangular frame.

"-and plus, do not interrupt me while I'm willingly retelling the captivating history of this island." she brushed away the strands of hair that covered her eyes. Another woman stepped forward now facing in front of the blond with her hands on the her waist. She too possessed long hair but they were a unique colour of pink which sparkled like candy floss.

"Ino, the captain doesn't take orders-" her fingers raised the blond's chin, "they make 'em" a wide smirk appears on the pinkette's lips and her emerald eyes gleamed mischievously. The blond just rolled her eyes before letting out a squeak as the captain grabbed a hold of Ino's book.

"Watch it, Sakura! You may be the captain but that's precious literature. Brutes like you shouldn't handle these delicate books." Ino said while folding her arms over her chest. Sakura started reading the contents of the book, flipping pages wildly with an unamused expression on her face; getting bored mid way. She slammed the book and didn't bother to read the rest, her eyes glanced around the book.

"I'll give you two good reasons why this book is meaningless." the captain lifted the book, making it visible to the other people present in the room specifically, Ino. Sakura then proceeded to walk slowly across the dark, spacious room.

"Reason one, what's the point of history when it's like hundred shittin years ago? Are we going there to be scholars or somethin'?" the others laughed in response while Ino stood there, frowning to which Sakura's smirk widened. The captain straightened her hat and sat on the same oak table she impaled her sword.

"Reason two. Why is this book so ridiculously thick? For you, Ino. It's 'education' but for us, pirates. It's just thick enough to smash someone's face." She proclaimed while crossing her legs and everybody started cheering loudly.

"You're really a piece of work, Sakura." Ino muttered who gave up and chuckled. But the other pirates really commended the blond, she can talk back to the captain without shaking like a leaf but Ino could never out match the captain's charisma. Suddenly, the door burst open and a muscular man appeared who seemed out of breath.

"We've arrived..." his words struck Sakura like a storm, she quickly made her way outside the deck, strands of pink hair blew in the air. Her eyes darted towards the town just as she pictured. People walking here and there without a stroke of worry, this provoked the captain beyond her limit. Oh- how much she'd enjoy ruining this 'peaceful' town within. All these thoughts raced inside her head causing hysteria to rise up, she bit her thumb to control emotions.

"H..hah..hah..." her glossy lips pursed to which her breathing sharpened. She was about to loose it any second now.

"Captain! We've reached the shore, You may pass down your orders." Ino yelled, placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder, gripping it. "We can't have you going wild before your objective." she whispered into the captain's ear- snapping her out of it. Both women smiled at each other and then, Sakura directed her attention to the crew standing before her.

"Listen up, you thick-headed lot! We made an alliance with this village and they expect us to 'trade goods' to their superior asses. Let's keep up this facade, shall we? Remember to steal goods without the townspeople knowing...after all, they are trusting 'gullible' pirates. Hmm?" her wicked remarks were the crew's glory and pride- she was the key to all the success, they couldn't have asked for a better leader. Sakura then extended her hands, "This is your playground. Go wild."

Everyone left for the loot except Sakura and some guards present on the ship, protecting their captain.

"Did Ino leave already?"

"She's probably seducing a guy or two by now. Why you ask, cap'? It's not like you to worry." the guy asked, he was quite skinny and pale for a fighter but what was so mysterious about him was that he rarely opened his eyes- Sakura questioned his sanity.

"I'm not worrying, Sai. It's just that she's a valuable gem for our crew- Ino does steals wealth ever so easily from men." she replied, staring at the town with hate, "Besides, she helped me once." this peaked Sai's interest, everything was coming together- the captain herself asking for an alliance with the island, the fact, her anger was visible through her eyes.

"Hn?"

"Nevermind, Sai. You stand on guard. The village leader asked for my presence to discuss a few matters. It would take a few minutes." Sakura tied up her pink hair up in a bun, spare daggers hidden in her pockets just in case. And with that, she disappeared in the midst of the mist. "The mist is so blinding here..." Sai uttered to himself.

* * *

"'I love you. I really do! Please stay with me.' The maiden yelled, tears made their way down her cheeks. It felt like eternity, both of them looking at each other so longingly. She may have betrayed him once but it was for his own good! And it was all in the past that he wanted to forget! One...two...three...seconds passed until he embraced her, his arms tightly around her. They pulled apart after a few tender minutes, the girl looked up to him, 'Nice to meet you in such an awkward position' FIN." a guy with blond, spiky hair was walking around the village while narrating the book, he's been reading. After it was finished, his tear glands erupted- he never handled all these emotions after the end.

"I'm so happy they got together! Why am I crying so much?! WHY DOES THE AUTHOR RIP OUT MY HEART LIKE IT'S SOME KIND OF A NON-LIVING OBJECT. When she said those last words reminded me of the first time they meet in page one! five hundred and forty pages of swirling emotions...I, Uzumaki Naruto am glad to born in this era." his words echoed across the lane which was strange as people should be around the place- it was completely secluded. He took tentative steps along the place. His bright blue eyes looked around the area, while his arms were protectively grasping the novel. He could seem like a helpless puppy to anyone except if people were here to begin with. A loud bang baffled the surroundings, birds flew away dropping a few feathers down on the ground.

"T-That was a gunshot..." Naruto gulped as the sound was pretty close by. All the courage drained out from him but he couldn't back down. Naruto slapped his cheeks to bring out his 'inner courage' which he made up. Rather than courage it was more painful- his cheeks were burning. The blond marched towards the sound and his eyes widened at what he had witnessed. On the ground, lay a body- bleeding profusely. He hid behind the wall and observed the attacker, the guy was chubby with a pirate like vibe to him. Naruto became alert as he heard boots clicking against the ground, coming towards this direction.

"Chouji! You brainless idiot! If the village finds out about our plan- we're kissing our heads goodbye. And now, you killed someone. You're hopeless, we better dump the body before someone sees it. We're goddamn screwed, I tell you. Retreat now." Sakura couldn't believe that this happened, she was too damn sure that they'd succeed. She clenched her pink hair...she couldn't die...not here out of all places...

"I better warn people...these pirates were lying when they wanted an alliance..." Naruto muttered, as he moved a step back and another. But the dolt was clumsy too as he fell on the ground with a thud- loud enough for Sakura to hear. Her legs moved on their own and rushed towards the noise and to her surprise; there was indeed someone who saw the whole thing. Chouji stood behind her who glared at the blond to which Naruto got goosebumps.

"Chouji. Take the body. I'll handle him." The captain ordered, her eyes were devoid of emotion, if he escapes it's over.

"Think of it as a kidnapping, you fucking eavesdropper" a wicked smile curled up on her lips, she tightened her fists and was ready to strike him. The last thing Naruto thought before blacking out was,

"She has lovely eyes..."

* * *

 **Continued On Chapter Two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How does it feel, reading the second chapter after a whole freaking year?**

 **My sincere apologies, I ran over a bus. Was that believable enough? Okay, nevermind. Eh, life is busy, college being a hell hole like always, now I really wish I got run over by a bus ffs.**

 **Mild warning, I use curses more than an average normal person.**

 **And thank you so much for the overwhelming response on chapter one! Like wtf you little sadistic suckers. XD**

 **Long story, short. Here's the much anticipated chapter two of "Her Slave". Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two.

I wasn't always the type to get into messed up, beyond questionable situations. Who am I kidding? Freaking pink hair head-butted me into oblivion and I don't know where the fuck I am or the fact that I still live or not because damn, that girl had boulders in place of her hands.

Look at me, raging in my thoughts while I'm terrified to even open my eyes, everything smelled as if I'm surrounded by heaps of dead fish. Is it that I'm drowning and this is the part where I contemplate life? I swear, not the best place to end your legacy, sinking deeper into the big blue, nobody finding my corpse and people end up thinking that I was going through a rebellious phase, eloping with some girl, specifically, away from this island. I got news for you all, I'm actually, in fact, drowning. Help.

Well, even if my time was near. I would've preferred dying in my mom's bakery with freshly made buns by my side. The line between my fantasy and reality is too much for someone to comprehend. LIKE THIS WHOLE DAY, IN A NUTSHELL.

"Wake up, ya filthy villager." I heard and if memory didn't fail me, the voice belonged to the chubby looking pirate from earlier today, who had a corpse lying near his feet before I blanked out. It'd be best to keep my eyes shut or else I'd have the same fate. I was caught by surprise as I felt a strong grip on my shoulders, shaking me into consciousness even though, I was already in my senses; mind you chubby. Judging from his grip, I'll probably last a few minutes before I end up sleeping with the fishes. I let out a proud smile at my godly timed pun. But, this happy moment didn't last long, both the grip and my grin faded as I knew, for sure, that I'm definitely fucked.

I really hope that something comes over him like sympathy. I mean, he could help me out of this situation and probably, present me with a burning hot cup of tea. All it requires is a change of heart-

"Achhh!" I felt pain enveloping my stomach, every part of me ached, it was unbearable. My eyes shot open and my body registered the pain as I started coughing hysterically. I clenched the fabric of my shirt in hopes of keeping the adrenaline at bay. After a few minutes, my breathing gained back it's normal momentum. The first thing I did was to face the culprit, punching him would come eventually. I judged his features for any sign of 'guilt', unfortunately, it was the very opposite. A smirk lay proudly on his face which meant one thing; no tea for me.

"Are you actually out of your goddamn mind!?" I yelled out, my tone dripped with annoyance but the man in front of me didn't even flinch. Well, other than that, his smirk grew wider, clearly showing how humourous he found my little outburst to be. "Don't blame me, kid. I thought captain kidnapped a rather insane one. Who in living blazes smiles like a killer in their sleep, huh?" He said while chuckling a bit to himself. His accent wasn't what I expect, less pirate like and more posh. What next? He gets offended when blood stains ruin his designer clothing? Oh my god, chubby.

"Killer!? I apologise for acting out my normal features while I'm asleep. Say that to my face one more time, you chubby!" Regret, regret overcame me as soon as those words left my mouth. Chubby grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me towards him while I made a weird weasel yelping noise in the process.

"Honestly, It'd be best if you could gain a few pounds yourself, skinny bastard." his voice shook me like a storm, I couldn't believe my ears. Did I just get out sassed? And by a pirate, of all people.

You know, if I wasn't tied up or had chains of death clasped around my wrists...and maybe if I wasn't a total wimp, I would've sacrificed him to a shark or some giant glutton eating fishes. And that reminds me, I turned sideways, inspected my surroundings. Pirates, fishes and shootings, it's been all leading up to this...I'm actually in a pirate ship.

Talk about getting into fucked up locations. Before I could ask for more details, I was silenced by the deafening noise of footsteps nearing the room or most likely a prison cell.

"Make way! Captain coming through!" I gulped slightly, fearing what will become of me. The wooden floor bed creaked from outside the locked door, the owners of those voices were right behind that rickety door; an entrance that blocked those pirates and myself from engaging. I squirmed a bit in my position.

"Chouji! Open up the door!"

"Don't keep the Captain waiting!"

The guy sighed whilst getting up with a scowl present on his lips. He brushed away a few strands of hair from his forehead, moving his hand at the neck, massaging it, clearly taking his precious time. I could hear someone stomping their boots impatiently behind the door. But, he took no attention as his hands were above his head, being stretched as if they were sore from merely punching me straight in the stomach.

"Chouji." this time, it was a woman. Quite a stern tone, if I say so.

"Dear Captain, as you see, we didn't install any lock in the doors of this ship. So, it's easier for you to get inside." Chouji declared, without losing his tempo. I was both terrified and amused, for a guy like me who bit his tongue during recitals, that's obviously admirable.

The door burst open, revealing all the wild crew members with their dirty attires and malicious auras. Makes you wonder if Sir Chouji here might be the only ray of sunshine in this ship.

"Did you make the prisoner feel a little comfortable, eh Chouji?" Pineapple hair asked.

"By 'comfortable' you mean, our way, perhaps?" he replied, smirking. I never felt this emotionally drained in my entire life, I hope my misery ends here. As those words crept on to my mind, my eyes spotted those prominent pink strands. Those unmistakable emerald eyes and the smug look on her face, I squeezed my hand tightly, my blood boiled at the very sight of her. And thus, was the final nail in the fucking coffin.

 **"Y-you-"**

* * *

 **Is in the midst of crying and laughing. I can't-**

 **Um. Don't give up on this story, hm?**

 **I'm already writing chapter three. It'll be updated after another year- jk, soon.**

 **Love you all so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! SPECIAL 2000 WORD CHAPTER TO KICK OFF THIS WONDERFUL DAY! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three.

"Y-you-" her emerald eyes observed me from head to toe. I jolted upwards, having understood the situation, only to be thrown back down like a rag doll by Chouji. "Woah there! You best not get on the captain's nerves, the aggravated face you're making isn't helping at all." the pineapple hair guy said in a sickening sing song voice. I don't know what spark inside of me suddenly erupted, standing on my feet while my hands were bound or was it actually complete stupidity...however, I did a bloody perfect job in provoking the pinkie, though.

"This crazy woman- a captain!?" I blurted while blinking my eyes in disbelief. I didn't realise that my finger had been unconsciously pointing at the pink haired, obviously, to worsen situations; to exaggerate my point. That's literally the only job I'm perfect at, for fuck's sake.

"I prefer being called a 'brute' rather than crazy, villager." she proclaimed, without missing a beat. I scoffed, narrowing my eyes at her before shifting my gaze back to the floor, feeling pretty confident for once.

"Great. To top the day, I'm stuck in a ship with gypsy looking pirates, a brute lady captain and an..." I turned my head toward chubby, frowning at the look on his face, "-educated brute." I finished, my heart throbbed in my chest by the sudden recklessness I displayed.

"Charmed." Chouji replied, every word he uttered dripped with satisfaction, technically, he was the only one pleased with my unwanted comment; the others...not so much. The pirates looked like they were to ready to impale my throat with pitchforks and their captain, well, arched her eyebrow at me as a warning to never speak again. It's better if I shut the fuck up, odds are, that she'll rip off my mouth or something far more gruesome.

"God Almighty." I muttered under my breath, as lowly as possible. The captain walked towards me, her boots clacking against the hard wood, the pink hair of hers bounced along with the movement. She stopped in her tracks and gave me a hard look, emerald eyes that lacked any signs of emotions, all except, blood lust. Something about her, overwhelmed me with fear. How cold and lifeless her eyes gazed provokingly at those around her or the way my eyes felt imprisoned within her omnious ones, the sensation of being tied down without even a gasp of air, slowly edging away from sanity. A few seconds passed, she held up her palms and on alert, one of the pirates shuffled through their sheath, yanked out a sword and tossed it at her which she gracefully obliged by grasping a hold of it as it swung towards me.

"Should we dispose him? After all, he does seem utterly inept even for this crew's standards." She spoke up, edging the sword closer to my throat. The sudden proclamation earned a few jolted heads at her direction. I somehow felt awfully bad for the ones under this woman's commands, she gave out the literally sets the ship ablaze if you're a minute late with her food vibe. "Well...Aside from his constant badgering, he certainly carries a rather attractive face. In fact, worthy of two hundred gold coins or so. And if no one is willing-" I heard, from the dark and isolated corner of the room, the person, who I realised was a woman (Great!) had gone unnoticed by her peers and I because of how proficient she was at concealing herself. Without a minute's interval, she approached us, her fingers delicately pressed against her lips; the other hand of hers, flicked away the pale blond hair that covered her eyes. "-I'd gladly take him." she chuckled.

"Ino. That was quite a bold statement you said there. You know what? I'd be more than 'glad' if you'd get your shit together." The captain declared, she rolled her eyes whilst rubbing her neck in annoyance. "In short, shut your trap, sweetheart." she added, sweeping back her pink hair that rested on her shirt; imitating Ino's act from earlier.

You just can't let a girl live her dream, now can you?! Sometimes I wonder what drugs I was on when I joined this god forsaken crew." Ino puffed her cheeks, folding her arms over her rather prominent chest which was thankfully covered with purple robes; designer robes, just to point out. Not the best time to drool over lavish attire as I seemed to have recalled my position.

"Excuse me. I get that you all enjoy abducting people, trust me, I do too; it's actually my favourite past time. But, being catfished out in the sea- have you gone completely bonkers?" I said, forgetting the fact that I was supposed to keep my mouth shut, but today was just exceeding the stupidity level way more than usual; even surprising me how much bullshit I can sputter until my throat gets impaled. Although, the captain lowered her sword and had tilted her head, "Catfished?" She inquired, a look of confusion visible on her face. I felt my breathing retain its normal state as I let out a relieved sigh.

"It's a term for- WOAH." Before I could pass on the information, her sword had gotten dangerously close to my face. "You know what? Anything you say is mindless crap, honestly, I'm doing a favour to the world." She said, tightening her grip on the sword, ready to tear me into shreds.

"By ending my life?!"

"Like I said, you're non existent in the world, anyway."

"Your presence isn't quite beneficial either."

"A-Ah fuck." Ino muttered under her breath, trying to hide her giggling. The rest of the crew were apparently offended, clenching their weapons. "HE INSULTED OUR CAPTAIN. FEED HIM TO THE BLOODY SHARKS!" One of them yelled, causing an uproar in the room. I gulped inaudibly, looking everywhere but their hateful eyes. The Captain raised her other hand, silence followed after the gesture.

"Now, Now, you ruffians. No matter how much I dislike it, he is our first guest in a long while." she said, trying to sound like the kindest host ever, hence, making me puke.

"THEN TREAT ME LIKE ONE." I retorted, showing them the chains tightly clasped around my wrists. The captain bent down, just near my face, her eyes observing me. Her sword was on the ground, looking harmless for once. I gulped, she was really bewitching up up close. "I'll give you the honour of telling me your name before I decapitate that two hundred gold coin worthy head of yours." I could hear Ino scoffing in the background, the captain seemed to be close with the blond haired judging how they kept joking around with each other. I felt sick, in a few seconds, I'd completely lose contact of my body and the thought of laying motionless in a pool of blood made my stomach churn uncomfortably. With a harsh breath, I struggled to calm my trembling self before shakily mumbling a few words.

"N..Naruto. U-Uzumaki...Naruto." Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows had been knit together in concentration. While she was deep in thought, I was going through the path of unconsciousness. Never in entire life, I have experienced this much trauma before. The captain stood up, nodding to herself, "I'll return the favour, I'm Haruno Sakura, the captain of Konoha-" she extended her arms across the room, revealing the ship's name with pride. "-or better known as the bitch of the sea." She reached out for her sword and pointed it back at me with a devious smirk tipping across her lips.

"I prefer the latter." Ino said, clearly trying to irk the captain. But, was bluntly ignored.

"Don't look too terrified, you're dying by the hands of an endearing beauty, if I were you, I'd be kneeling." Sakura proclaimed, narrowing the distance between the sword and my neck. "Well, anyways. Great to know you." Her sarcastic tone made me want to pull her ears because I don't have enough balls to actually hit her in the gut, I'm not even sure that I'd manage to pull off the former either.

I braced for impact.

"Wait!"

Legit, the only words I wanted to hear. Sweet melody to my sorrowful ears.

I still had my eyes shut, just in case because I rather not see crimson liquid gushing out of me.

"Wait, Captain. Please put away your sword and hear me out. Please." Boy, did the person sound incredibly desperate, well, I do have my ways to make people smitten with me. Her sword made a clanking sound a good distance away from me, thank thy lord. The room enveloped with whispers, making me curious of my knight- I mean, pirate in dirty half torn clothing.

"Chouji?"

Damn.

The elitist.

"Allow me to explain myself better, dear Captain." I heard his recognisable posh way of speaking. Because, the only sense which wasn't out of order was my hearing, although it was still crap. "I certainly didn't expect this." Her voice lingered with newly found interest, I could almost feel that psychotic smile taking over her usual stoic expression.

"It wasn't on an impulse, was it, Chouji? If so, quite a softie you've become..."

"I'm afraid you have the wrong impression of me, Captain. For I, was merely thinking of ways to help you."

"Hm? Helping me? Care to explain?" The wooden floor bed creaked, deeming that someone had moved or sat on it. I'll go with Sakura trying to act all high and shit as her ass occupies the floor in the least womanly manner.

"Don't you need someone to attend to your needs?"

"You mean, a gofer?"

"A manservant, yes."

"I have you guys." The nerve of this woman to consider her crew as lackeys. I couldn't bear to be in the same room with her, hell, even imagining her breath mixed in air makes me want to gauge out my eyeballs. She must be ideal in their eyes. I'll arrange an appointment at the psychiatrist for these pirates if I ever make it out alive.

"But, what if everyone was busy with their tasks?" Chouji asked to which the captain lowly chuckled, thumping her boots on the ground.

"And- And you think he'll be of help to me? By what? Shielding me from the enemies? Running errands? Or...maybe doing the sensual job of fulfilling my inner desires?" Sakura mocked, clearly ticking me off but I barely had the strength to yell back, instead, I sank deeper in my position. Going back, I did feel a bit drowsy before encountering these pirates, makes me wonder if I had a fever of some sort; judging how my entire body was burning up.

"What you fail to understand is that, this boy can prove to be a vital asset for our crew." He said. I heard footsteps and whispers from the side where Sakura was sitting. After a few seconds,

"I understand, Chouji. You may give the word." The captain approved as someone walked towards me. I wanted to know what he had whispered to her, I mean, bless the lad but how?

"Listen up, Konoha. From today now, Uzumaki Naruto will be joining us. Give him a round of applause. No? Fine then, you bunch of kill joys." Chubby announced while scooting close to me and wrapping an arm around my neck. "I quite like him, though." He said, my left eye perked open in response.

"I'm not particularly interested in you." I quickly responded, which made him laugh.

"Well, I do trust Sakura's decisions but...what is he? A pet?" Ino questioned, I grunted because I don't know what's worse, the idea of being treated like an animal or the fact that they don't consider me a human. The captain turned towards me, grinning like the devil himself.

"My slave."

I opened my mouth to let out my thoughts to all of this before plunging on to the cold hard ground.

"CONSENT!"

And then.

I fainted.

Again.

* * *

 **-screaming in cringe- the writing style isn't too weird for your tastes, right? XD**

 **BE SURE TO CHECK MY PROFILE ONCE A WEEK TO CHECK "HER SLAVE'S" PROGRESS. THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

 **Oh and the actual words were 2022 (brownie points if you could guess the reference) hint: youtube.**

 **Anyways, Thank you for reading, it makes this birthday extra special knowing 1000+ people read this chapter.**

Sweets And Poison,

Ena.


End file.
